New Player
by 369destroyer
Summary: A boy enters Sword art to avenge the death of his older brother. He seeks to make Kayaba learn not to mess with other people's lives. However with the small guild he forms along the way his adventure ends up far different then he could ever imagine. Main cast is mostly OCs. Please review, also OC requests are aloud.
1. Lost Brother

This is the story of a boy, about 16, living in northern Japan. He's had a rough time at school growing up, always being the victim to bullies due to his small stature. He isn't the smallest in the world, but he was always the shortest in class. However he was lucky enough to usually have his older brother Heihachi defend him. His brother was his role model, he was tall and powerful, just a year older than him. However for the past year he had not helped him at all. You see his brother was one of Kayaba's many prisoners. This year has been miserable for the boy, having very few friends and being an easy target now that Heihachi was gone, he realized how pathetic he was. It was at a point he no longer cared, he hated the people he knew aside from his family, and even that was questionable. His only friends he really hung out with were online, sure they might live far away, but they were the only ones he felt he could talk to about some things. He visits the hospital every week with his family, or just with his twin sister Hikari, and they just hope the game will be over soon. The boy only hoped that his brother was safe in that game, if only there were a way he could see what was going on in there. Not to mention he felt like it was his fault that this happened at all. You see the boy got the game as his 15th birthday present, and he let Heihachi play first as he went and helped clean up after the party was over. Then the news showed his family what was going on with the Nerve Gear and guilt consumed him ever since. Today is the anniversary to the beginning of the crisis, the boy's 16th birthday, and they probably the worst day of his life by far. He got to the hospital with his sister Hikari while his parents were at work and they found a nurse.

"Excuse me," Hikari asked, "May we go visit Seichiro Heihachi?"

"Oh..." THe nurse said looking down, "Well...you see..."

Hikari covered her mouth with both hands

"No," She said, tearing up

"Your not saying what I think you are, are you?" The boy asked, the nurse simply nodded. Hikari begin to cry, but the boy ran to the room he remember Heihachi was in. But then the boy walked into the room to see the empty bed and the nerve gear they left, probably were gonna dispose of it or something. However the boy clenched his fist. He was angry that his brother was gone because of that device. He walked over and picked it up and got ready to throw it away himself. But then a thought came to him. He remembered in the news that Kayaba was missing.

_What if Kayaba is in there too?_

Suddenly the boy directed all his rage at Kayaba, it was all because of him his brother had died, and if Kayaba was in this game, he could make him pay for it. All the misery he faced in the past year turned into rage. He now blamed Kayaba for everything. In a rush of emotion he plugged the headset into the computer that was by the bed. Hikari walked in just as he put on the Nerve Gear.

"Brother!" Hikari yelled, "What are you thinking!?"

"That I'm gonna make that man pay for what he did to me," He responded

"What are you talking about?" Hikari said, " This is insane!"

"I've made my choice," the boy said, "Tell Mom and Dad I will make it out of here alive!"

"Don't do this!" Hikari screamed, "I already lost one brother I do not want to lose another!"

"You won't," The boy said as he lay down on the hospital bed, "Link Start!"

And with those words there was no turning back, Hikari ran at him to try to stop him, but it was too late. The boy typed in the username he planned to use when he got the game, Ansei, and made his avatar. he made him taller than he actually was, and gave him a cool anime spiky hair style with dark green hair. Then he moved on to begin his adventure.

"Kayaba get ready!" Ansei yelled, "Cause once I find you you're gonna regret making this game!"


	2. Self Tutorial

**A/N: Thank you all who read the first chapter of this reboot. I got worried this would not work out honestly but now I am a bit more hopeful it will, also if anybody who read the original story is reading, I thank you for reading that one too. Please continue to read and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, I'll try to get it caught up with the original as fast as I can, without rushing like last time though.  
**

* * *

"Here I am," Ansei said as he spawned in the Town of Beginnings.

He felt full of energy, and fully ready to take this world on, but then he started walking. It felt awkward, maybe because the legs were longer then the old ones? No he felt completely different trying to move around in this world. He figured it out the hard way how difficult it would be to adapt to this world. He was glad nobody was looking now, it was pretty early in the morning so most were probably asleep still. But after about a half hour he started to get the hang of it and looked normal while walking, though it still felt awkward. Ansei walked over to an NPC selling weapons. Ansei loved practicing with all the weapons he could in MMOs he played in the past, but here, he realized that there was no time for that, he had to pick just one. He first considered the sword, a simple weapon that many players used, but that's just it, barely anybody uses anything not a sword. Then he looked at the Axe, a powerful weapon, but heavy and slow, not his style at all. Then he looked at the spear. A very useful weapon for keeping enemies at bay, but mostly used to just do that. Ansei picked the lance because he felt right picking it, making more use out of it then most bothered with. Ansei bought the blade then went to buy some basic armor. Just some leather armor, the lowest ranked, but all he could afford. Ansei left the town and saw the amazing world around him. It was huge, and looked so real, if it wasn't made by Kayaba, he would praise the work done here. But then he notices something, not one player was out here training. None whatsoever. I guess it makes sense, any players who bothered to train probably would not get much down here anymore, there were a ton of people in town, but they're scared, understandably with their lives on the line. But that was good news for Ansei, he got all the fields out there to himself. No player got that benefit. However there is still a problem, Ansei did not know the combat system, nor did he have a way to figure it out, and at this point, asking for help would be embarrassing,as nobody would believe anybody was dumb enough to go into this game willingly after it became known it was a trap. Ansei had to figure it out on his own.

"I'm the only noob in this whole game, aren't I?" Ansei asked himself aloud.

Ansei just sighted and walked out a bit to the weakest enemy he could find. A random Boar. Ansei went to stab at it but didn't do much to hurt it. The boar hit him back. Ansei refused to lose a fight with a boar, he got into a stance hoping it would help, then saw his spear glow blue. He then stabbed forward into the boar's hear killing it. Ansei felt relieved after that. He found out how to do one move at least. He went out to start level grinding. H eventually got use to this world's physics after repeatedly killing boars, and then later some wolves, until he was level 15. He felt that was enough for now and head back to town, he knew he had a lot of work to do to reach Kayaba, and he was gonna do all he could, but rest during training is just as the training itself, or so Hikari told him. Just thinking about her though he felt a little guilty, leaving his family to worry about him, right after losing Heihachi too. But he promised that he would come out alive and he would do just that, he's learning pretty fast, and he has done a great job for his first day. He was thinking that he should move up to the next floor at level 20, but for now he found an Inn and paid for a room to sleep in.

_Mom, Dad, Hikari...please forgive me for leaving you like this, but I can't just sit around, it's just not me._


	3. Christmas Blues

**A/N: Happy holidays everybody, in celebration of Christmas approaching I decided to make this chapter based around Christmas time, since Kirito killed the first boss in the series, and this is a year into the crisis, I decided I might as well make another Christmas boss. This isn't just filler though, this is important to the story. Thank you and please review and enjoy. Also sorry for the time skip, but all that happened between then and now is explained, as it was not much.  
**

* * *

Two months in this game, and Christmas quickly approaching, the very first Christmas Ansei will probably be alone on. He wondered if his family were having a good time, even despite of what he did to worry them so. He just hoped they would stop worrying about him and have fun at least till the holidays ended. It was Christmas eve today, about 23:00 (or 11:00) pm. His family was probably sleeping now. Ansei wandered around the floor he was on, Floor 36. It was snowing there, probably just to be festive, however it did not really matter. Ansei had no luck finding any allies, either they were afraid, or insulted him for being a lower level than them. So all that he could do was level grind, constantly till he could find somebody to help him. This was probably gonna be the loneliest Christmas he will ever have. He decided he might as well go on a walk through the woods to do some more grinding to try getting his mind off it. It was dull sure but what else could he do? When he went in it was shockingly quiet around there, not a monster or player in sight. It hasn't been this quiet since the first ten floors. But then it felt like he walked through something, like an invisible curtain, and on the other side, a giant snowman. He wondered why he could not see this massive thing before. It had 2 giant branches for arms, coal making the head and mouth, a button for the nose, and was holding a giant broom. It also had a pipe inside the area that made the mouth, it looked pretty cool honestly. Ansei looked around to see who made it. But then he saw the arm move and the broom glowed, Ansei quickly dodged the attack. Then a Health bar appeared over it, Frosty the Snowbrute. Ansei was shocked he ran into a boss, and it was ten levels higher than him at level 41. Ansei was just level 31. All he could do was dodge now. He brought out his large golden Lance and ready to fight it. He knew he was at a disadvantage but he was not one to give up.

"Dammit why me?" Ansei asked himself

He started jabbing at the boss, he stopped using sword skills after a while because he felt like it was far to simple using them and learned how to rack up combos with just his spear. However he was not making a very big dent in Frosty's HP. The Snowbrute smacked him aside with the broomstick, the fighting style was like a club user. The hit took out a third of Ansei's HP, two more hits like that and the boss would defeat him in battle. He dodges the net his and ran up it, then jabbed the boss in the face for a critical hit. However it only took an eighth out of its HP. This boss was gonna take forever at this rate, or Ansei is gonna parish to this boss. However a blade when through the middle snowball on the snowbrute. it took out the rest of the first health bar, I stares in awe as this mystery warrior fought the boss with ease. He could not see the player cause the boss was in the way, and he could tell just how weak he was despite all his training. But then he heard the warrior who came into the fight get hit, and he saw her fly into a tree hard. Her HP was but a sliver. frosty went to finish her off, but Ansei, without thinking, ran over and jabbed his spear into the back of its head for the final blow, and the boss shattered apart.

"Hey, you gonna be alright?" Ansei asked the injured warrior

"Y-Yeah," she responded as she opened her menu, "Thanks, if you didn't finish him off I would be finished."

"No problem," Ansei said, "Can't let somebody die right in front of me right? So I'm Ansei, What's your name?

"I'm Strea," She said, "It's nice to meet you?"

Ansei helped her to her feet and lead her back to town, the battle awarded Ansei with an item, a Divine Stone of the Returning Soul, an item that can revive another player if used in time, he's definitely keeping it with him. Ansei paid for 2 rooms in the inn, one for himself and the other for Strea. He planned to ask her to join his party in the morning, and then he would finally have a friend in this world. It was officially Christmas now,and he did not feel as miserable as he believed he would.


	4. A Friend, and An Enemy

**A/N: Hope you had a merry christmas everybody and that you will have a happy new year. I do hope you enjoy this story and that you will continue to do so as I write more. Now that Ansei is started to gain a party, I am accepting OCs to add to his party, though the ones already made will come first. I do hope to see some creative ideas.**

* * *

The next morning saw that Strea had already left the inn. He should have expected it and asked her the night before but he was far to nervous. He set out to go find her and ask, though it would be hard without having her on his friends list. His tracking skill was decent though so he set out after her. He may or may not have had a bit of a crush on her so when he did eventually find her nerves got in the way of him approaching her. **  
**

_What am I doing, I barely know her. Well it's not like I am asking her out or anything, just to join my party. She is skilled though and probably already has friends. _

After conflicting with himself for a bit he took a deep breath and went over to ask her.

"Oh Hi Strea," Ansei said trying to be casual

"So you finally stopped spying on me from a distance," Strea said

"Y-You noticed?" Ansei asked

"Yeah, of course I did," Said Strea with a smile, "It was kinda hard not to miss you. Now how about you tell me what you want to say, OK"

"W-well," Ansie said awkwardly, "I was wondering if you would...like to join my party?

"You want me to join your party?" she asked, "That sounds like fun."

"Really?" Ansei asked, shocked at her response

"Yeah, you did kinda save my skin last night," Strea said, "Though right after I saved yours, we could both use somebody to watch our backs."

"Awesome," Said Ansei, "I'll send you an invite."

But as Ansei was about to press the button, everything around him froze. Everything was tinted red and the backrounds went black. Then he saw a man appear behind Strea in a red robe.

"Who the heck are you?" Ansei asked

"I am Akihiko Kayaba," he said, "The creator of this world."

Ansei clenched his fist. He glares at the man, he tried to go back on the menu and take out his weapon, but it was stuck on the party invite page.

"I am here to give you a warning," Kayaba said, "You travel with this girl and you may be in for some dyer consequences."

"What, is she your daughter or something!" Ansei said filled with rage

"Close," Kayaba said, "But no."

The man vanished, the colors all went back to normal and everybody began moving again. All except Ansei who was stunned by what just happened.

"Uh dude?" Strea asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh what," Ansei said, "Y-yeah I'm fine."

Ansei then just sent her the invite. If Kayaba didn't want him traveling with her then something was definitely going on. No way was he gonna obey that man. He also decided to keep what happened a secret for now, untill he can figure out what is going on. Strea accepted the party invite.

"Alright," She said, "How about we find a few others and form a guild."

"I had a similar idea," said Ansei, "So when we do make a guild I am guessing you'll be the leader though."

"I don't know about that," Strea said, "Lets wait and see which of us is a better leader."

"If you say so," Said Ansei

So with that the duo left the town to begin training, Ansei really wanted to catch up to Strea's level so that he doesn't become a burden. Though he had a long way to go. Also he now had Kayaba's message making him paranoid as well, but he tried to ignore it, cause it was probably just what Kayaba wanted.


	5. Hito

**A/N: I would like to thank Shinnypichu88 for sending me his honest thoughts (he sent his reasons through PM) because it gave me the perfect idea on how to introduce this next character, as well as begin improving Ansei as a character. I hope you will enjoy this new character as he develops in future chapters.**

* * *

Ansei and Strea have been training together for a week now as Strea tried to help Ansei catch up with her in terms of level. She brought him up to Floor 45, much higher than most of his level would be able to survive, but Strea promised to protect him. H felt that this was deducting quite a few "Man Points" to himself, and really honed in just how weak he really was. If he let this keep up how in the world could he ever beat Kayaba, or even intimidate him in the slightest? However he couldn't bring himself to turn her down either, he was far to nice about it and hid all these thoughts from her. On the outside he still seemed to be enjoying himself in the game, but he was actually seething with anger underneath, telling himself that he should never have come there to begin with. He felt absolutely pathetic in every way. But on the bright side his level was rising up a bit faster than before, though it would be a little while till he was all caught up. Strea on the other hand was happy to help him. She really wanted to help him, though she was ignorant to how he really felt about his situation. She felt great helping out her new friend to level up in the best way she could think of. However, on the 4th day they spent training they got caught in an event.

"Strea, can we stop for today," Ansei said, "Your HP is almost halfway down."

"I can last a bit longer," She said, "You really need to level up a bit more though. One more swarm of giant ants should do the trick."

"Are you sure about that?" Ansei asked, both worried for her and wanting to end his embarrassment.

"Positive," She said, "And don't worry, I can make it."

She then ran at another group of ants like she said she would, swinging her huge claymore blade at them. Ansei ran to catch up but then an earthquake began. Something came up from underground between the two, looked like a huge blade, and Ansei was sent flying away from Strea when it hit him, taking out half his HP as well. He lost conscienceness from the large amount of damage he took in one strike, cursing his own weakness as he did. When he awoke he saw a tall dark-skinned man with a mace fighting off creatures nearby. He had a heavy, Red armor set and had short black hair.

"Well your finally awake," Said the man, "Now you can actually help me with this fight. I've protected you for a half hour now."

With that the man tossed Ansei a healing crystal. Ansei saw that his hp was in the red now. He uses it quickly to recover and he got up and starting fighting alongside him the best he could, but his low level and self esteem really didn't help much in this fight, as the man had to finish off most of the monsters that attacked Ansei. After all the monsters were gone Ansei sat down to rest.

"Geez, your definitely not a fit level to be up this high are you?" Said the man, " You got guts kid."

"T-Thanks, but my friend actually dragged me up here to train," Ansei said, "She's been trying to help me catch up with her level."

"Oh?" Said the man, "You don't sound to happy about it."

"Of course not," Ansei said finally venting a bit, "I am tired of always having to stay back while she does most of the work for my sake."

"Oh so you're doing that sort of strategy," the man said with a sigh, "Well let me tell you something, Just because your under-leveled does not mean your weak."

"Huh?" Ansei asked

"You see if you can improve your skills enough then you can take down enemies that your supposed to be 20 levels higher to defeat," Said the man, "Of course you're at a disadvantage though so it's not the smartest thing to do, but just look at me."

The man showed Ansei his level, he was only level 45, he was a lower level than himself! He could not believe it.

"If you want I can take you under my wing for a bit," Said the man, "Your friend obviously was trying to be nice, but if you come with me for a while I'll help you make sure you can fight in the front lines, cause I see you got potential to do so."

"Wait," Ansei said, "First, you're a mace user, how could you teach me, and two, I don't even know who you are."

"I used a Lance as a secondary skill before," Hito said, "SO I can give you a few pointers, and your right we never introduced ourselves. My name is Hito, an Ex-Member of the Knights of the Blood Oath."

"Well I'm Ansei, nothing really special about me."

"Well then come on, By the time we find your friend again you'll be skilled enough to give her a run for her money."

"I respectfully doubt that," Ansei responded.

"I'll take that as a challenge then," Hito said with a cocky smile.

"All right then," Ansei said, "Lets get this over with."


	6. Strea's Search

**A/N: Sorry this one took a while, kinda lost my muse since Toonami stopped showing SAO's English dub throughout december, but now I finally have inspiration to continue this fanfic properly. Also I apologize to Knight of the Moon, but I don't thin any of your OCs will fit in in my fanfic, but they are not half bad, maybe they'll work in another fanfic or one of your own. Thank you and Enjoy.**

* * *

After losing track of Ansei Strea ran frantically to try finding him. Her tracking skill was poor as she barely felt the need to use it, but she wished she worked on it more now. She kept looking at her friend list to see if Ansei was still alive and felt releived every time, but worried till the next time she checked.

"Why did I ever bring him up here," Strea said to herself, "Such a stupid idea. Without me he doesn't have much of a chance up here."

Strea ran into a dungeon. She suddenly grew paranoid Ansei went in there so she ran inside full speed to check. She started clearing out the cave calling Ansei over and over hoping to find him inside. Eventually she reached the Boss Door. She heard no fighting inside.

"Dammit," She said, "All this way for nothing."

Then suddenly she heard monsters behind her getting destroyed. She turned around to see a man who seemed to be in his early twenties wielding a pair of Axes.

"The hell are you doing down here alone," He said with a creepy smirk, "And right next to the boss door too?"

"I was just..." Strea said, but got interupted

"Whatever, I think I'll just kill you right now," He said putting his axes in a cross under his chin. Strea saw clearly a tattoo on his forearm, he was a member of the Laughing Coffin.

"Oh great," She said, "Can you please just leave, I don't want to kill any human players."

"Did you just say you could kill me?" He said, "What a laugh."

With that the man charged at Strea swinging his Axes like a madman. Strea then jumped overhead and landed behind him. He turned around and jump into the air and went for a downward strike from above, predictable. Strea blocked the attack with ease and deflected the red player into the wall of the cave. He then started attacking with as many swords skills he knew with the duel axes but Strea blocked every attack he threw at her. The man was astonised with her reflexes. He then used an attack without a sword skill and that deflected her blade and grinned sadistically at his apparent opening. But before he could react Strea jabbed a knife into his gut. It was poisoned and left the man paralyzed. Strea then dragged him out of the cave then threw him on the ground in front of her after leaving.

"I'll leave you here, the poison should wear off soon," Strea said to him

"Why not just kill me huh?" The man taunted, "Your freaking weak!"

"Says the man who had a knife in his gut," She said with a glare, "Your a murderer true, but I refuse to bring myself down to your level, But if you attack me again you will regret it."

"Your good," He said, "Blocking all my attacks like that, your a Beater aren't you?!"

"No clue," She said, "Don't even remember the first year of this game or anything in the real world, but maybe I am, but I don't care either way."

"If I see you again your items are as good as mine," He said, "I'd start praying now girl!"

She then walks away from him before the poison wears off and he can attack her again. She hated that guild so much. She never got what the hell their mentality was. But for now she just got back to looking for Ansei. She once again checked to see if he was still alive and sighed with relief. Ansei was the first person she actually spoke to after waking up with no memory. All she knew was that she was skilled at this game, too good. She could predict any sword skills as soon as they activate, that is just not normal. She wanted to put those skills to use helping Ansei get stronger, just in return for being so willing to befriend her. She would not forgive herself if he dies out there. So she refused to stop till he was found. Though she wished that she knew why in the time before her memory lose she never worked on her goddamn tracking skill.


	7. Training

**A/N: Finally an update, sorry I am not updating as often as I would like.**

* * *

Ansei has begun his training with Hito, he was happy to be doing more but was also nervous at the circumstance.

"Uh Hito," Ansei asked, "Why are we still staying on this floor?"

"To get the most out of your training," Hito said, "Besides if we leave your girlfriend will not be able to find us."

Ansei blushed at that comment

"She's not my girlfriend man," he said, "Can we just move on to the training?"

"Yeah sure sure," Hito said, "Lets look for a lone monster to start you off."

"Alright then," Ansei said nervously, hoping it would be a lower level one for this floor.

Hito leads him over to a cave where they find a paralyzed player.

"Hey," He said, "You guys mind helping a guy out?"

Ansei leaned over to help him but Hito put his arm in the way.

"What was that for?" Ansei asked

"Look at the guy's arms," Hito said, "Those tattoos are the mark of a member of the Laughing Coffin, the PK guild."

"Really?" Ansei said, "Well even if he is a murderer, we can't just leave him to die."

"WHy the hell not?!" Hito said with a slightly raised voice, "We help him and he will just try to kill us!"

"If we let him die we are no better then he is," Ansei said. He then takes out a teleport crystal and puts it in his hand, "Use this to get someplace safe."

The man was honestly surprised, but before anybody could change there mind he used the crystal to get out of there.

"Your to nice for your own good," Hito said scratching the back of his head, "You know that?"

"Maybe so," Ansei said, "But better to be to nice then to mean right?"

"I have a feeling I will never understand you," Hito said, "But yeah I guess you have a point. Just be smart about it at the least."

"No worries I plan to be," Ansei said

"Good," Hito said, "Now in this dungeon the monsters are strong but most are spaced apart. We should have no trouble finding a lone opponent in here."

"Great," Ansei said, he was actually kinda looking forward to this training now, he could finally actually fight with Strea rather then let her fight for entered the cave and set out to find a single enemy to be Ansei's training dummy. They found a Lizard Soldier and Ansei took out his lance and Hito began instructing him.

"Alright the main thing here is mobility," Hito said, "And with a lance you can use it to push you up into the air but using a sword skill on the ground under you."

Ansei tried it and flew up a bit, then landed behind the lizard on his back. Obviously this was a technique that needed practice to master.

"People call it the Dragoon Style," Hito said, "Being a heavier guy I couldn't do it so I switched to the mace since it would suit me better. But your a lighter person so just work on your landing and you should be able to do some pretty cool tricks."

Meanwhile Ansei was rolling out of the way of the lizards attacks barely listening, but he got the gist of it. he tried the technique again, got a couple hits on the lizard while in the air then landed on his behind. He then got to his feet and continued to practice the technique until the lizard got his HP down to halfway. He was still not getting the landing right but he was getting closer. He landed on his feel once, but lost balance. Hito quickly finished the lizard himself.

"Not bad," Hito said, "I think you could do well, lets head back to town and grab something to eat."

"Sounds good," Ansei said, "I'm starving."

"Yeah but first things first," Hito said as he gave Ansei a healing crystal, "Just in case on the way back we run into trouble."

"Thanks," Ansei said. Then the duo walked back to town and found a player owned resteraunt. and found themselves a seat. A waitress came along to their table shortly after.

"Hi," She said, "What would you like today?"

"I would like you today miss," Hito said flirtatiously, making the girl laugh a bit.

"Yeah sorry but I'm taken," She said, "Now can I take your order?"

We both placed our orders then just sat and waited, when suddenly...

"There you are!" a familiar voice yelled. Strea ran over to Ansei looking overjoyed, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"S-Strea?!" Ansei said with surprise.

"You must be this guy's little bodygaurd," Hito said, "No worries I kept the guy from getting axed off."

"Thank you so much," Strea said with a bow, "I'm Strea, and you are?"

"Oh I already knew your name," Hito said, "And it's Hito. Come on and take a seat."

Strea sat down in an open chair with the two guys.

"Sorry I made you worry," Ansei said.

"It's alright," Strea said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Hey Strea might I say one thing to you honestly?" Hito said, "And please do not take it badly."

"What is it?" Strea said.

"Your training exercise was a pretty pathetic way to do it," Hito said bluntly, "So from now on I think I'll travel along with you guys to make sure the guy toughens up the right way."

"You don't have to do that," Ansei said.

"Your probably right," Hito said, "But you know what I think I played solo long enough anyways, about time I get together with another group."

"Well we'll happy to have you along," Strea said.

"Yeah you will," Hito said, "I was a part of the Knights of the Blood Oath after all."

"You were?" Strea said curiously.

"Yeah, though I left for...personal reasons," Hito said.

"Somebody in the group scared him," Ansei said tauntingly

"N-No he didn't!" Hito said, "Kuradeel didn't scare me at all!"

"He never said a name," Strea said. Hito then looked down at the table defeated. Strea and Ansei then laughed a bit at their new ally. Ansei hoped that even if he doesn't get to teach Kayaba a lesson, he could at least make his time in SAO worth it with these guys.


End file.
